emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8009 (7th December 2017)
Plot Eric tries to explain what went on but Faith believes he's just trying to salve his conscience. Morris wants the incriminating laptop back, reminding Eric he has proof that he broke into his house. Eric hands over the laptop and goes running after Faith but Faith speeds off in his car. Rhona admits to Vanessa that she told Paddy she still loves him. Vanessa thinks she's insane. The children arrive at the village hall ahead of the nativity performance. Jacob approaches Leyla in the café and questions why she didn't admit her true feels for David before, inquiring if this is the real reason she bottled it on her wedding day. Jacob states he'd miss Leyla so she suggests he comes with her, but that's not what Jacob wants. Harriet calls in at Dale View to speak to Pete. Drunken Pete orders her to leave, but Harriet doesn't and assures Pete things will get better. Pete reveals Emma's body has been released by the coroner but insists his mother doesn't deserve a funeral - they could stick her in a bin for all he cares. The nativity gets underway - stuck up Daphne isn't impressed. Zak, Lisa and Belle stage a noisy protest at Wishing Well Cottage which annoys Priya as it's disturbing Amba's nap. Lisa questions how Amba will sleep when the access road is built. Eric arrives back at the Barn in a taxi. Furious Faith reveals to the Dingles Eric's role in potentially making them homeless. Paddy, Marlon and Chas forget their lines and Vanessa, who was keeping them on track, has nipped to the loo. Paddy starts an impromptu rendition of There's No Business Like Show Business. They finally get back on track but nervous Leo doesn't recite his lines. Eric protests he didn't want to cause the Dingles any trouble and wants to put things right. While Belle and Lisa restrain Zak to stop him attacking Eric, Faith tells Eric she never want to see him again. Jacob questions why David is letting Leyla leave. Following the nativity, everyone heads to the pub. Paddy follows Rhona to the toilet and asks why she would say she loves him. He's relieved when Rhona pretends she was still in character and acting as Mary. Eric appears at Butlers Farm with a bunch of flowers refusing to leave until Faith has heard him out. Tracy concedes she overreacted but Leyla still thinks it's best she made a fresh start somewhere else. Eric tries to explain himself again, stating the barn is all he has left of Val. Eric begs Faith not to throw what they have, letting slip that he loves her. Marlon has taken a shine to Jessie but Sam tells him he has no chance. Rhona wonders what would've happened if she had forgiven Paddy for his infidelity instead of throwing him out. Faith believes the timing of Eric's deceleration is too convenient. Eric doesn't want to lose Faith but she orders him to get used to the idea. When Eric leaves, Faith falls to the floor and sobs. Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh Guest cast *Morris Blakey - Douglas McFerran *Daphne - Emma Tugman Locations *Morris' house *Unknown streets *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Downstairs *Unknown road *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar, corridor and ladies toilets *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,710,000 (29th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes